


What A Night, A Reader/Tentacle Tale

by winters_prince



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dubious Consent, Mildly Dubious Consent, Other, Tentacles, excessive cum, torn clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 20:22:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4362905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winters_prince/pseuds/winters_prince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You go out for a late-night walk through the woods, when you make quite an unexpected discovery-that makes short work of discovering you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What A Night, A Reader/Tentacle Tale

You’re not really sure how you ended up here. But, then again, you certainly don’t mind.

All you know is that you were on a walk, something admittably unusual. But your boyfriend was busy for the day, and with all your work done and nothing on youtube or tumblr to check out, you decided a nature walk would do you some good. There was a good nature trail around ten minutes from your house, so around nine, you got suited up in a pair of yoga pants, your black tank top, and your boyfriend’s red hoodie that was, admirably, your hoodie now, and got started on your walk.  
It started out fine; you let yourself focus on the birds and plants surrounding you, letting your mind wander. That is, until you saw spray paint in the tan dirt of the path, bright orange and very important, but apparently rushed, in tone. “do nOt eNTer”, it reads, with an apparent arrow leading off into a sinkhole-esque pit a little off of your path. You laughed it off, thinking “Spraypaint can’t tell ME what to do”, as you stepped closer and leaned forward to inspect the sinkhole.

That’s when, quick as a flash, a long, smooth appendage whipped out of the whole, took quick grasp around your angle and yanked you in.

“What the f-Ahhh!” you shouted as your leg got pulled inside. You tried to scoot away, regain your foot from whatever had it, but it had an iron grip, and quickly more shot out, capturing your free foot mid-kick as well as your wrists, and pulling you fully inside.

“Fuckfuckfuck, I gotta get outta here, gotta climb back up…” you thought, as your head descended past the opening of the sinkhole. But that’s when you see it, in what the sunlight can reach down in the hole, glimmering in it.  
A slithering mass of emerald-green tentacles, covered in some thin…oil? Slime? You can’t tell. These are your captors, and as you stare, jaw-dropped at the mass, you’re aware of whatever they’re covered in dripping down your arms and ankles. 

Your struggling lessens as you’re dragged closer, and more tentacles slither out, gently this time, and begin to slide up your leg; your mind is set ablaze, thinking that this isn’t real, this can’t be real, but you don’t force yourself to move because you’ve seen enough to know where this is going, and you’re a kinky fuck. That’s why all that you respond with is a high squeak when the tentacle quickly pushes it’s way into your pants, your ankle-brace loosening to give it entry, and darts up to the pelvis of your yoga pants, wrapping around the bottom seam and yanking them down and off one leg, leaving them hanging, and your underwear-clad waist open to the air.

The blush on your face can only darken as the tentacles spiral further onto your arms and legs, leaving no hope of escape even if you’d wanted it. You feel yourself get turned face-down, and your body is pulled back, your ass now facing the mass of tentacles. All you can think past the roaring in your ears and the pounding of your heart is that you can’t wait, and in an effort to tempt the monster, you wiggle your hips as much as you’re able.

It works.

Several tentacles dart out, slapping your ass and tearing the thin fabric of your underwear; you let out a yelp as they make quick work of tearing it to shreds, leaving more than a few red, whip-like marks on your plump ass. another quickly slides up your shirt and underneath your bra, popping out of the neck of your hoodie. It proceeds to curl in what must be an incredibly strong motion, as it rips off and open your bra, shirt, and hoodie instantly, leaving your tits free to the open air. Just as the gasp leaves your lips, you feel a thick, dome-headed tentacle poke against your entrance. Your cheeks burning, the tentacles spread your legs and dive in.

Holy shit. You let out a long gasp of pleasure as it begins to pump in and out of you like a piston, making your ass jiggle and your tits bounce with it’s force. That gasp is quickly followed by a shout as you realize the top of the tentacle is lined with ridges, every thrust inwards hitting your clit constantly. You’ve never been this…full before. Hell, you’ve never sunk into fucking this quickly, and it’s with something that’s not even human. 

You can feel other, smaller tentacles sliding across your belly and your thighs, getting you coated in whatever is coating them. A warm tingling takes you over, adding to the sensation of how much you’re being used, and how much you love it. They slide up onto and wrap around your tits, pushing and pulling and squeezing on them.  
Before you know it, you feel yet another tentacle push gently against the entrance to your asshole. You give a light gasp at the same time that you feel it shoot some kind of lube-or did it just cum?-onto your asshole, before pushing in and slowly starting it’s pumping rhythm as well.

The warm tingling is all over your body, and your starting to lose your ability to think straight. You’re not sure how much you care, exactly. You just want to get fucked harder. The tentacles kneading your tits are one thing; by now, the ass tentacle has picked up it’s pace, pumping in-sync with the pussy one to ensure that you’re always full of cock. You’ve never felt this good before, and it’s all so perfect.

You lean your head back and moan, something which an hour ago you’d take as a mistake, but which the tentacles take as an invitation. Before you know it, your mouth is full of tentacle dick, and your practically slurping on it as you lose yourself into the feeling of being spitroasted.

You start to feel yourself reaching an orgasm, and while you don’t want it to be over, you can’t help yourself from clenching down on all of the tentacles filling you up and shouting as much as you can with a mouth full of dick, riding the pumps of the beast. There’s no helping it; you’re fully entranced with it now. You almost whine as they seem to begin to retract from you, until you realize what they’re doing.

All of the tentacles thicken and surge as they pump out seemingly-impossible amounts of cum. Load after load fills you up and covers you almost completely; your hair, your belly, your tits, even your smiling face gets covered in thick ropes of it. The tentacles push one, final time, and unload, filling you with just as much cum as you’re covered in; you can feel it splurt out of your pussy and your asshole, greedily swallowing what the one at your mouth is giving you. You finally start to re-focus, and make a mental not to bookmark this sinkhole to come back later, more prepared. After they release you, you stumble to your feet, and begin to climb out of the hole.

 

That is, before you feel a familiar tightness around your ankle, and you find yourself letting go of the edge of the hole.

It’s been three hours and six orgasms since then.

Neither of you are finished yet.


End file.
